Torchwood Poetry
by Gavvy Wolf-Kidd
Summary: Just some short poems I wrote in RE on 15-5-2009. Rated for possible language in possible later poems. In-progress for the same reason. Please read and review- that way I'll know if you want some more...
1. Dear Gwen

Dear Gwen

So you think you're all that

Just because you tried to help save

That man with the cricket bat?

That's not the definition of brave.

You can flutter your lashes,

Show off that massive gap in your teeth,

Just make sure no one catches

You out because you'd better believe

That I will ensure that you won't get

To Jack. Because, guess what?

Don't even try to bet

That Ianto won't scald you with boiling hot

Water! He got Jack first so don't even try!

If I hear you tried it with Jack-

Now I will tell you no lie! -

Ianto will induce a Janet-attack!

So just clear off and join the queue,

Leave Jack alone.

He's too good for you,

So listen when he says; "Gwen, go home!"

All my love,

Gavvy xx


	2. Not Just A Tea Boy

Not Just A Tea Boy

It's like my stomach is full of rats.

There's not an inch of me that doesn't hurt.

Every day is the same- sleep, work, back to the cats.

Such a struggle against the urge to be curt.

The coffee machine was my only solace

While every second my thoughts were on Lisa,

Trapped below in the Cyberman's bodice,

Tears shed by the litre.

She forgot who she was, forgot who I am.

Jack killed her- he called it a mercy killing.

Rest now Lisa, my poor little lamb.

Now left in my heart is a void in need of filling.

I'm scared- that I have to admit,

But Jack's been so supportive and so kind.

By this time my mind wasn't so fit,

But Jack was there, when I was blind.

Where's my stopwatch? I'll count ten minutes-

Call it a fetish if you will-

Even if it's broken, I won't bin it,

I'll hang to it still.

But Gwen is here- that siren of Circe!

I want him alone, so I'm tempted to call,

Myfanwy. Hold on- the Archives. Let's wait and see.

Maybe I can get him alone after all...

I was brought up never to speak ill of the dead,

But Owen- you were wrong! I'm not just a tea boy.

Nor his part-time shag. You are so off your head!

I love Jack, and he loves me... I'm not just his toy.


	3. I Have Forever

I Have Forever

The average human lives for seventy-five years,

The average life-time heartbeat is 2.52 billion times.

The average human cries 300 billion tears,

But it's just once that the average human dies.

I was the average human, regardless of my birthday,

I would have had the average heartbeat,

I would have died of old-age, the average way,

But for me death is easy to defeat.

I have loved and I have lost,

So many times I have been broken,

There are so many I have bossed,

Because I was afraid of spoken

Words. I have been afraid for far too long,

Although one day I found a man who stole my heart,

The man who proved to me that I was wrong-

Despite the fact I tore his world apart

With the single gunshot to her back.

I'll never forget the appearance of his face

When he was losing that mental track

That kept his unnerving serenity in place.

The rest of the day I held firm an angered facade,

While the team kept watch over the Welshman's act,

Before finally leaving along the Cardiff Promenade.

I proudly hold sacred this minor fact:

I invited him to stay the night.

Heaven's know- he was in no state to be alone.

He stayed beyond the moon's sombre light.

He didn't even ask about going home.

He spent the night, curled lovingly in my arms,

Grievant sobs racking his slender frame.

I had no intention of causing so much harm,

So he was right to blame me for his pain.

He had every right to hate me,

Every right to make me suffer,

But why he didn't leave

Will remain a mystery buffer.

Even to this day, he still holds the blame

Above my head like a sharp crystal pendulum,

Yet he has forgiven me, although I cannot clear my name,

Each painstaking memory a clear photo album.

In him, I found what I thought I had lost,

My Welshman, joy of my heart.

But I don't yet know the cost,

A calculation I don't want to start.

And when I ask if he's ready to talk he replies "Never",

But he knows when he is ready I will listen, because I have forever.


	4. They Will Never Know

They Will Never Know

We stood there as passers-by

Walked merrily-on-high in front of us,

Oblivious

To our existence.

We just stood there, tears at hand,

As we watched;

Young children and their parents,

The employees on the way to work,

The older generations of husbands and wives.

All the things we've seen,

All the things we've done,

Everything these people haven't,

Brought tears to our eyes.

We have saved these lives,

But they have no idea that we

Exist.

Everything we've done,

Ianto, Gwen, Jack, Owen and I

To save these people that we saw,

As we stood by the Plass,

On that single paving stone,

We knew as it began to rain...

They will never know our names.


End file.
